


Sweet Dreams

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Just smut, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Baekhyun, Shameless Smut, Teasing, fiances, prince chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: Crown princes,& fiancés, chanyeol & baekhyun know that they aren't supposed to spend their nights together, doing rather...naughty activities.Not till the wedding at least.But it’s downright impossible for prince chanyeol to resist his beautiful fiancé.His sinful fiancé.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day! This is a gift for A & U.

Chanyeol cant sleep.

He has been trying since the past hour, believe him, and he has failed.

Sleep just wont come to him tonight. 

And the prince just groans, it’ll be another sleepless night it seems. 

With a frustrated growl, the prince sits up on the bed, hair all mussed up with all the twisting and turning he has done in the past hour. His eyes are dried out, and he squints at the clock on his bedside table. 

2:00 AM. The clock reads. Just great.

With a huff, the prince frowns at the ceiling, until suddenly, he sits up straighter, his eyes widening, his pulse sky rocketing, as he remembers.

Remembers the presence of a special someone, someone he holds /dear/ to his heart.

Someone who is probably sleeping at this late night hour.

Someone who is just a couple rooms away.

Suddenly, chanyeol’s throat tightens just by the thought of this person. /his/ person. His pulse quickens and images start flashing in his mind, reminding him of just what went down two nights ago in this very room. Flashes of skin against skin, that musky scent of sex, the sluttiest moans which had poured out of his lover’s lips as chanyeol had devoured him, as he had taken him again and again, everywhere in that room, on this very bed, on that couch by the corner. And now…now chanyeol has to shake his head a little to try and get his mind back on track. 

So without preamble, the crown prince gets up from his bed and stands to his full height, to his all 6 feet glory. All he’s wearing is a nightgown and soft cotton sweatpants, and the prince feels his palm sweat as he walks over to his bedroom door and slowly opens it, takes a peek outside. 

The hallway of the palace is basking in the eery silence. There is literally no one out there, not even any servants, or his own bodyguard, Yifan is no where in sight.

Chanyeol almost whoops in victory.

Slowly, carefully, hoping to god he wont make too much noise to wake anyone up, he steps into the hallway and softly l closed the door behind him. 

His footsteps are light, feet padding softly on the floor as he walks down the hallway, towards his destination. 

Soon enough, his feet come to a halt in front of a wide dark wooden door, and chanyeol scratches to a halt, stops in his tracks, and listens. He hears no sounds and the heat, /scorching/ /unbearable/ heat pools in his stomach at the mere/thought/ about the person behind that door.

He waits for a beat or two, and then carefully yet skilfully, his large hands twist the knob of the door, and he smirks in victory when he hears the definite click of the door and the door opens.

The room is dark except the moonlight that shines through the half closed silky curtains. The room feels a bit cold too, and the coldness explains the small figure on the bed, curled up into a little ball. 

Chanyeols eyes find baekhyun’s figure way too easily, as if they are /trained/ to find baekhyun in any vicinity. His eyes widen though, and his breath hitches as he freezes in the doorway, eyes locked on his lovers sleeping form. 

He cant help but gasp when he sees just what baekhyun is wearing.

Or well, the lack there of. 

A thin, cotton shirt. 

That’s it. That’s all that baekhyuns wearing. 

And most importantly…chanyeols shirt. 

The shirt does cover baekhyuns body, but just…barely. 

The light blue cotton, however, does nothing to cover his lover’s pale legs which are folded in front of his stomach. Baekhyuns chest heaves in a calm motion, and really, chanyeol can just tell that his fiancé is deep asleep. 

He remembers leaving this same shirt in baekhyuns room a week ago, when they had met up in the afternoon for a cuddling session, followed by 2 rounds of steamy, and rather, wild sex. 

Baekhyun had wanted to experiment on that day and well…who was chanyeol to say no?  
Yet now, now as he looks at his lovers sinful figure, lying on his bed in nothing but his clothes, his pretty lips parted and his long lashes fluttering as he sleeps, now-

Now chanyeol feels possessive.

He doesnt really know where this feeling even came from, maybe from that ball that was held at the palace three days ago when baekhyun had been ogled at by so many people it had left chanyeol a furious mess. And chanyeols is not a jealous bastard, he doesn’t even get jealous, he’s not even possessive. Really. He’s not.

Or so he thought.

But as he looks at his lover, who is looking like the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on, chanyeol can’t help but feel that spike of possession that just bubbles up in his chest, that makes his breathing rapid, that makes his knuckles white, and without a single thought, chanyeol marches towards baekhyuns bed, and lays down next to his love, his left hand curls around baekhyuns lithe waist, and he holds his face in his right one, propped up on his elbow. 

Baekhyun doesn’t even flinch and that small detail makes chanyeol smirk a little, makes him realise just how used to baekhyun is to his touch, how familiar that he’s not even jostled from his sleep.

And with that in mind, after admiring his love for a moment, chanyeol slowly leans down and licks the shell of baekhyuns ear, before he proceeds to nip at the soft shell, using his teeth to bite it, albeit lightly. All he gets is the smallest whine in return, and chanyeol continues with his ministrations, leaning down and licking, biting and sucking on baekhyuns ear, before he moves lower, and licks at the skin behind his ear. He feels Baekhyuns breath coming just a tad bit heavily and chanyeols hand moves down from Baekhyun waist, towards his ass and grabs it, lightly at first, then firmly. 

If he were to be completely, absolutely honest, baekhyun’s ass is one of chanyeols most favourite things in the world. And so he caresses the soft yet covered globes with his palms, pushes his own shirt upwards to reveal Baekhyun wearing the smallest, flimsiest pair of baby blue underwear that he has ever seen. The tiny thing is literally failing at its job of covering baekhyuns perky ass, instead its tightness is making them look ever bigger and chanyeol just cant help but give it a slap, effectively making baekhyuns body jerk, but not waking him up. 

He suddenly wonders just how much of a heavy sleeper his love is.

His mouth seem to have a mind of its own though, as chanyeol kisses baekhyuns slender neck, kisses every single little mole thats dotting the alabaster skin, and licks the underside of his jaw, before nipping at the smooth skin of baekhyun’s jaw. He presses a kiss to baekhyuns smooth cheek and then to the corner of his mouth. His left hand moves, constantly squeezing, kneading baekhyuns ass, then moves to his thick thighs, caressing the soft skin. 

A sudden, sharp spike of arousal has chanyeol groaning as he moves his right hand below baekhyuns mouth, and grabs his smooth neck in his large palm, tilts his head up and bites the creamy white skin, and finally, finally feels baekhyuns whole body tense up for the first time.

He feels baekhyun shudder, and chanyeols left hand grabs his thigh tighter, pulls the smaller flush against his chest, feels baekhyuns cold back through the thin shirt. Tilting baekhyuns face further up, he kisses down his neck, until he feels baekhyuns gasp before he hears it. The smaller’s pulse quickens as he finally wakes up, and chanyeol hears his quiet sighs and bites just a tad bit harder, making baekhyun entire body jolt.

“Aah- chanyeol…” he hears a breathy whine, so soft, so quiet he almost misses it. Baekhyuns voice is thick with sleep, but he still tilts his head to give chanyeols lips more access. As if his body is conditioned to do so. 

Chanyeols hand moves further up his thigh, and finally slips inside, and he skilfully ignores baekhyuns surprised gasp as his hand grabs baekhyuns already half hard cock, gives it a teasing tug. He smirks as he thinks about how even though he was asleep, baekhyun got hard just from chanyeols bites and kisses. 

“Oh… “ chanyeol mumbles, pulls Baekhyun head back so the smaller can look back at him. Baekhyuns sleepy eyes aren’t so sleepy anymore, instead, his pupils are dilated, pitch black. “What do we have here?” He says, quirks a brow, and gives another tug, before he lets go of baekhyuns cock immediately. 

In an instant, as soon as the warm palm on his cock is gone, baekhyun whines, he outright  
whines, a low, needy sound that has chanyeol smirking against baekhyuns neck as he inhales his luscious, heady scent. 

“Shh…patience sweetheart…” chanyeols voice is already so thick with arousal, to sounds even deeper that it already is. He kisses baekhyun quickly on his shirt clad shoulder, before his hand moves to undo the buttons of baekhyuns, no wait, chanyeols shirt that he’s wearing. His hands splay across the smooth milky skin, and caress his shoulders, arms, then up to his chest, his ribs, and his stomach. His moments are slow, teasing, and he can just tell how its riling baekhyun up with the way the shorter breaths heavily, droopy eyes blinking slowly as his chest raises and falls. 

Chanyeols hand finds baekhyuns nipple and rubs the cute little nub, before he pinches the soft pink nub, twists it in his fingers, making Baekhyun gasp. His hands feel the tenderness for a while, twisting and pinching until he moves baekhyun again, now holds his body sideways, and lowers his mouth to lick at the nub. His warm tongue meets baekhyuns supple skin, and he hums around the nub, before he takes it in his mouth, and sucks, smirking around it when baekhyun lets out a needy whimper and arches in his arms. Baekhyuns left hand comes up to card through chanyeols locks, and his eyes are now tight shut, and he’s biting his lip as he pushes chanyeols head on his nipple, and the prince obliges his silent demand and sucks on the nub hungrily, teeth grazing and tongue swirling around the nipple eagerly. 

“yes…” baekhyun gasps, “yes that’s right baby suck me just like that oh god…fuck yes.”  
With a hum and a couple more sucks, the prince pulled his mouth away from the nipple, now swollen pink and he flicks it with his fingers, generating a hiss out of baekhyuns lips.

“yeol…come here…kiss me…” baekhyun gasps out, and pulls chanyeol down harshly, and slots their mouths together, whimpering when chanyeol immediately pushes his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss his hot, sloppy, and soon enough its got them both frantically taking off each others clothes. Baekhyuns hands reach to undo the knot on chanyeols sleeping robe as the taller pulls him up and onto his lap. His hand flies to baekhyuns hair, other winds around his supple waist and pulls him closer…closer.

Its chanyeol who pulls away for air, but baekhyuns grip on his neck tightens and he pulls him in again, whispering,  
"Fuck yeol please don’t stop kissing me…please…kiss me more yeol. Taint my mouth.”

So chanyeol obeys. He leans in again, and this one, this kiss is even more passionate, even more needy, it has them both gasping and moaning in each others mouths as their mouths fight for dominance. 

They pull away, breaths harsh and their mouths still connected by a string of saliva. Baekhyun presses a quick kiss to chanyeols jaw and whispers against the skin,  
"Was gonna look for you today afternoon, until I heard you were gonna be in a meeting with your councillors, was missing your touch on my skin…just like this.” He says, eyes dark as he pulls away to look at chanyeol and moves his hips, ruts against Chanyeols thigh, his movements frantic, impatient, and downright needy.

Baekhyuns hips move deliciously, rubbing against chanyeols thigh, whimpering as the smaller bites his lips, eyes hooded as he looks down at chanyeols face. Chanyeols hand reaches between them and rubs the tip of baekhyuns reddened cock, making his love choke out a moan. 

“y-yes…” with a hiss, baekhyuns hips become unstoppable, chanyeols hands work simulatenously, left one grabbing baekhyuns hot member, the other groping his ass, his delicious ass that is moving insistently, impatiently.

“Wont you to touch me babe?”, baekhyun says, voice high pitched, he sounds a little apprehensive as he blinks his lashes at the taller.  
“hmm actually… I have an even better idea”, chanyeol says, leans and bites a pink perky nipple, eliciting a broken moan out of baekhyuns now swollen lips before he suddenly lifts the smaller up and proceeds to put him down onto the ground, making him yelp. Baekhyuns knees are so weak, he almost loses his balance as soon as his feet touch the cold ground. 

But chanyeol is faster to hold him up by the waist until he gets his footing correct.  
Baekhyuns flushed from head to toe, his hair messy from when chanyeol had mussed them up earlier while he was abusing baekhyuns pretty lips. He’s shaking from arousal, and chanyeol can see his pretty cock, all curved up against his stomach, hard from arousal. 

He lets his hand leave baekhyuns body once he’s sure baekhyun stand on his albeit, shaky feet. His love looks at him in confusion, as if wondering why chanyeol is still sitting on the bed, and why he’s made to stand in front of the taller. And he tilts his head to ask his fiancé this question quietly, and that small action is so cute so disgustingly adorable that oh…

Oh how chanyeol wants to just fuck him into oblivion. 

How he wants to claim baekhyun right then and there, Ruin from inside out, make him moan till his voice goes hoarse and even if he’ll manage to forget his own damn name, chanyeols name will be the only thing his fucked out brain will remember.

But not right now, right now…chanyeol waits. 

he looks at baekhyuns sensual figure, standing in front of him,& says,  
"Wont you put on a show for me baby? for your future husband? your future king?”

He sees the effect his voice has on baekhyun almost instantly. Almost feels the way a tremor wracks through baekhyuns entire body just after hearing chanyeols voice, and the way his body straightens just a tad bit, as if he’s getting ready.  
Ready to serve, ready to obey…

Ready to listen to every single command from his fiance.

His future husband.

His future king.

His lover. 

“How do you want me?" his voice is soft, prodding, inquiring, borderline....curious. in these moments, baekhyuns demeanour is chanyeols ultimate favourite, and so the prince clicks his tongue and pretends to think, until he meets baekhyuns steady gaze. standing there in front of him, all flushed and naked, with blush painting his cheeks and swollen lips shining with chanyeols saliva, baekhyun looks so delectable. chanyeol just wants to pounce on him."I want you to touch yourself." he says, voice steady, commanding. 

"I want you to touch yourself." he says, voice steady, commanding.  
"I want you to stand out there", he points towards the glass door behind him,"out on that balcony where everyone can see you...

and I want you to hold your ass open for me & touch yourself for me“

Baekhyuns gaze drops down for a mere second, and if it was possible, his already flaming cheeks turn even redder, curtesy of chanyeols words. But he does obey.  
He /always/ obeys.  
Any word that comes out of chanyeols mouth, he always listens.

And so, baekhyun moves away from the bed and opens the door to the balcony, leaving chanyeol sitting at the edge of the bed in nothing but his underwear. With a lick of his lips, chanyeols eyes stick to baekhyuns lithe figure as the smaller walks onto the balcony in the cold night air, sashaying his hips, moving his ass in the most delicious way, making chanyeols mouth go dry. 

Baekhyun bends on the golden railing of the balcony, and spreads his feet apart, before he looks behind, his heated gaze meeting chanyeols hungry one as he shakes his hips once, twice, before biting his lip as the faintest smirk dances across his face.

Oh. That little vixen.

Chanyeol is going to /wreck/ him.

Baekhyun spreads his ass cheeks apart with one hand while the other goes to his mouth, as he sucks his pretty fingers inside his hot mouth. He reaches behind slowly, as if he’s got all the time in the world.

As if chanyeol isn’t going crazy over here by just looking at the tease that’s his fiancé. 

He slips one finger inside, gasping and groaning, lets his rim suck the slender digit inside his tight heat, bites his lips, and thrusts his fingers inside. Soon enough, he’s pushing another finger inside, this time whimpering while he fucks himself with his fingers. He almost closes his eyes in pleasure until he hears chanyeols roughed out voice,  
"Don't you dare close your eyes baby, keep your eyes on me. Only me.” 

His words make baekhyun moan out loud as he pushes a third one inside, going in and out at a steady pace, mouth scrunched up in pleasure as he starts looking for his prostate, gaze vehemently fixed on chanyeol. 

“Not enough…” he suddenly hears baekhyuns mumble and chanyeol perks up. 

Baekhyuns got three fingers inside now, movements relentless as he fucks himself with his fingers, and it feels great, but…  
But its just…not enough.

Something is missing.

Or rather…someone.

“Its n-not…enough..” he says again, whimpers, face twisting in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Y-yeol its…not enough, n-need you. A-ah Please…need you.”

“Oh you need me hmm?” Chanyeol quirks a brow as he slowly stands ups, removes the last remaining cloth on his body, but doesn’t move. “What do you need from me baby?”

“Y-your fingers, need your…fingers. Mine aren’t enough yeol so…please…”

"Want my fingers you say?” Chanyeol takes a step, then two, stance Predatory, gaze hungry, mouth watering. His fiancé looks incredibly /sexy/ like this. Three fingers inside his pretty little hole, trying to stretch it with all his might, his whiny pants and wanton moans, his wide, wet eyes, eyelashes fluttering as he looks back at chanyeol.

Gaze pleading…pleading…begging

Begging chanyeol to do something…anything.

“Y-yes,” baekhyun chokes out, “want your fingers first…”

“And then? What do you want after that?” chanyeol now stands in the door of the balcony, the chilly night air bites at his heated skin, but he pays it no mind.

All of his focus is solely on baekhyun. 

Just /his/ baekhyun. 

…/his/. And no one else’s.

Baekhyun moans again, craning his neck as he fingers himself rapidly, the digits disappearing inside his already fluttering, and chanyeol can see it from here, see just how wet baekhyun is. 

“Ch-chanyeol…please, I- I did wh-what you asked now…now please…” baekhyuns pace is faltering, chanyeol can see it. Baekhyuns legs are shaking, lips swollen red, as he looks at chanyeol, still listening to his command earlier. 

“You didn’t tell me what you wanted yet baby.”

“I-i want…”

“Hmm? What do you want? Use your words baby.”

P-please. He sees baekhyun gulping, flushing prettily.

Your words, baekhyun.

In just two steps, chanyeol is now standing behind baekhyun, leaning down so he can whisper in his ear,  
“Say it, say what you want, and I might just give it to you.”

“I…i- want your cock, want it- in…inside me. Want it…want you.” Baekhyun gasps as he feels chanyeol bite at his shoulder. With a growl, the prince’s hand covers baekhyuns, and stops his fingering. He hears a choked whine from his fiancé, but pays it no mind.

open, he says, puts his fingers in front of baekhyuns mouth, and without hesitation, Baekhyun opens his mouth, and takes them in, his mouth wet and so so warm as he covers chanyeols fingers with his saliva. After making sure his fingers are wet enough, he takes them out of baekhyuns mouth with a wet ‘pop’.

He replaces baekhyuns fingers with his own, and picks up such an aggressive face, it has baekhyun throwing his head back as he moans out loud, heaving out loud as his head falls back on chanyeols shoulder. 

Leaning down again, chanyeol bites at baekhyuns sholder again and pulls him flush against his chest, as he growls in his ear, voice deep, gravely, and so so turned on.  
"Do you have any idea what you look like right now?" he grunts in baekhyuns ear, his pace unforgivable

"A crown prince, standing here, all naked, with his pretty little hole on display, getting finger fucked by his fiancé....do you have any idea how hot you look right now babe?”  
“Can you imagine what would happen If someone saw you like this? Moaning so sexily, asking, no, /begging/ me to fuck you? You want it that bad huh?” 

“y-yes…baekhyun stutters out. Want it….i want it. Want you, just…you…please”

“Want me to fuck you babe? Want your future husband to fuck you?”

“P-please, please…m-my king, please fu-fuck me. Fuck me so- oh god, n-no” baekhyuns plea ends with a whine when he feels chanyeol take out his fingers, leaving him feeling hollow…empty.

Baekhyun yelps when he suddenly feels chanyeols hands groping his waist, Warm palms encasing his slim waist and then the taller turns him around and, leaning down, picks him up in one go, making baekhyun gasp out a surprised- “chanyeol!” As he clutches the taller’s shoulders, and locks his legs around his waist.

The taller doesn’t waste any time in capturing baekhyuns mouth in a rather bruising kiss, their teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance, seeing who’ll win this little game they’ve got going on. Without breaking the kiss, chanyeol stumbles back inside the room with baekhyun in his arms, kissing needfully, with a new found urgency. inside, he pushes baekhyun against the wall, and in his haste to do so, he ends up dropping an artefact, a gifted one, from one of the tables. But just as he breaks the kiss to speak, baekhyun cuts him off with a breathy, “just ignore it and fucking kiss me.”

So chanyeol kisses him with newfound fervour, pushes him against the war even more harshly, making the smaller hiss when his back touches the cold wall. Ignoring the hiss, chanyeol kisses down baekhyuns neck, hisses himself when he feels baekhyuns nails crawling at his back as the smaller moans in his ear.

Their movements are even more heated now, there is an expected urgency in their movements as chanyeol braces one hand on the wall right beside baekhyuns head and reaches down to pump his already hand cock, gives it a tug and two, before he turns to Baekhyun again. “suck. Then spit.” He commands and the smaller does, now coating chanyeols hand in his saliva as he sucks his fingers first before he wets them, and in no time the taller is reaching down. Grabbing his rock hard dick, he feels baekhyun suck in an impatient breath as he finally, finally pushes inside, slowly, carefully, until he’s fully inside, cock surrounded by baekhyuns stifling heat. 

They moan together at the unbekivabke stretch and the scorching heat and tightness, and chanyeols hands cradle baekhyun in his hands, gripping the soft skin as he gives an experimental thrust, instantly making Baekhyun hiss. “So fucking tight…like always.” Chanyeol grunts, as he thrusts again.

“You alright?” He enquires, and gets a rapid nod in return. 

Keep going. Is baekhyuns only response and as an answer, chanyeol starts to thrust at a substantial pace. His thrusts are measured, yet sharply delivered, and they make baekhyun moan out loud every single time. 

Soon enough, his slow pace ends up making baekhyun moan out a rather impatient, “F-faster please…” and Chanyeol does, speeds up his thrusts accordingly, until he can hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin, can feel baekhyuns laboured breaths against his neck as the smaller tucks his face in. 

“Is that good enough for you? Hmm? Or you want more?” His words have no bite in them, yet they make baekhyun shudder.

“More…give me more..fuck me harder yeol,” the smaller mewls.

“Fuck baby, when I look at you like this, when I….fuck you like this, it makes me wonder.  
How needy will you be on our wedding night hmm? Will you beg for my cock? Just like this? Or will you get down on your knees? You’ll like that wont you baby? You like looking all pretty for me dont you? Thats why you wore my shirt didn’t you?” 

“y-yes” baekhyun barely has the wits to even reply, yet he meets his lovers gaze. "W-wanted to smell like you so…saw th-the shirt and…c-couldnt help it”

“Couldnt help it? Like how you cant help but moan like a bitch in heat, showing yourself off to the whole palace every single time I fuck you? Look at you sweetheart…you’re so wet, look at you, you’re taking me in so well.”

“Its for you…” baekhyuns voice breaks, “o-only for you my….my king.”

“thats right” chanyeol hisses, voice thick and possessive. “you're mine aren’t you baby? Nobody can fuck you like this…no body can love you like this.” 

"Just you…” baekhyuns voice breaks yet again, and his eyes role to the back of his head as his head falls against the wall. Chanyeols thrusts are downright electric now as he snaps his upwards, while simultaneously pushes baekhyun down on his cock, his grip on baekhyuns waist deathly tight.  
He can feel that familiar coil at the pit of his stomach, can almost taste the sweet sweet pleasure that awaits them both and soon enough, his thrusts are relentless, uneven, as he loses control of himself. 

Loses /himself/ in baekhyuns body. 

Loses himself in baekhyun. 

Baekhyun clenches around him impossibly firmly, and chanyeol can feel it, almost feel his impeding doom. A couple more thrusts and he’ll reach the ultimate level of pure, unadulterated pleasure.  
“Fuck cant wait to marry you baby.” His mouth runs wild as he thrusts and thrusts into his fiancés pliant, willing body as baekhyuns hole sucks him in, takes him inside his searingly heated walls. “cant wait to call you my husband.” Chanyeol babbles, earns high pitched moans from baekhyun as his response. “cant wait to wake up next to you every morning.” His voice is gravely and yet, its pouring with affection. cant wait for our life together. 

“Chan…”baekhyun bites his neck after hissing his name, kisses chanyeol everywhere he can reach and chanyeol gasps as the smaller tugs at his hair and pulls them, hard. “I'm-" Baekhyun chokes on his words as he leans back to look at chanyeol, face ablaze and cheeks rosy, there are tears in his eyes and his mouth is parted in a constant moan. 

And as soon as he delivers another hard thrust, chanyeols stomach is pulling into knots, and he feels his insides catch on fire as baekhyun moans out hurriedly, “c-coming, fuck baby Im…I'm coming.” 

And as soon as he feels Baekhyuns ragged gasp against his ear, chanyeol feels himself twitch and he closes his eyes, moves his hips faster, faster chasing his own peak. And all it takes is a breathy “f-fuck yes baby” from baekhyun that has him coming, and he comes hard, feels it wrack through his whole body, feels the pleasure wrack through his veins, feels baekhyuns muscles pull taut and his body lock as he comes too, comes all over again his stomach and chest, moaning out chanyeols name as they both just stand there, locked in each others embrace, shaking, panting, sated.

It takes them a while to regain and regulate their breathing and chanyeol finally feels the effects of his orgasm when his legs start shaking with the amount of adrenaline coursing through his veins. And yet baekhyun locks his legs around him even tighter, as if he doesn’t want to let chanyeol go. 

Not now, not /ever/

Chanyeol cant help but smile. 

And soon enough, he hears his lover mumble in his ear, "Don't pull out yet..wanna stay with you like this…please.” So with a small chuckle and a whispered okay followed by a kiss to the temple, chanyeol doesn’t pull out. He does manoeuvre them to move away from the wall and staggers back to the bed. He falls to the bed with baekhyun still clinging to him, and with chanyeols cock stilll buried deep inside him. He hushes his love when baekhyun whimpers when he feels the cock move inside him with even a little movement. He lays baekhyun down next to him and pulls him flush against his chest, eliciting another tired whimper from his fiancé.  
Sleep here. Baekhyun says, voice so so tired and groggy. Chanyeol just hums and grabs his shirt thats laying nearby and cleans them up to his best ability, his cock now gone limp inside baekhyun yet he knows baekhyun loves the warmth, loves to feel all filled to brim even as he sleeps.

Chanyeol cards his finger through baekhyuns sweaty locks, pushes them away from his forehead and peppers his neck with kisses. Just when he thinks baekhyun has fallen asleep, baekhyun speaks up.  
“Hey um, yeol?” He says, moves a little to look back into chanyeols eyes. “Hmm?” Chanyeol says, pulls baekhyun in even closer, right hand below baekhyuns head like a soft warm pillow. 

"I…"baekhyun trails off, cheeks a shade of rose red as he bites his lip in embarrassment. 

"I..i cant wait to marry you too", he says, looking bashful and so adorable that chanyeol just wants to coo at him. 

“I," and oh, he’s not done it seems, “and I cant wait to call you my husband too.” Baekhyun says, before he suddenly yelps, eyes going wide in mortification as he quickly turns his back to chanyeol and leans back into the warmth of chanyeols arms, squealing quietly. 

His little love is /embarrassed/ how cute.

Chanyeol just chuckles. A low, fond sound.

He gives A kiss on baekhyuns temple, along with a whispered, "I love you, sweetheart, good night.”

Just one month to go now.

Just one month…

…And they’ll be married.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day y'all!  
> This is probably shitty but I still wanted to post something smutty so...here it is!  
> sorry for any typos! and thank you so much for reading!  
> Come chat with me on twitter https://twitter.com/yeoledoutsold


End file.
